Books, Blood, Love?
by dreamscarred
Summary: Evan goes to the library late one night finds more than just a fantasy book. Slash M/M NC-17 blood, sex, vampires, AU


**Title: **Books, Blood, Love?  
**Author:** dreamscarred  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Warnings:**blood, sex, vampires, AU  
**Characters: **Randy Orton x Evan Bourne  
**Summary:** Evan goes to the library late one night finds more than just a fantasy book.  
**Beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me for any errors.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but I wish I did.

Evan rushed down the street the sun was setting in the sky giving it an orange purple glow. "Shit, I've got twenty minutes to make before the library closes," he huffed as he dodged his was down the crowded St. Louis streets with an arm load of books.

He made way to a large stone building sigh with relief has he made his way through the glass doors as the sunset. Unknown to him two sets of eyes stared down at him. "Papa it's him again," a small girl grabbed a tall lean man's hand. "Tonight, Papa?"

"Hush princess, we will see," the man spoke his voice dark and deadly.

"Hey Kaitlynne," Evan set his stack of books on the counter. "Returning all of these."

"You're done all these already," the young book wormish looking girl behind the counter shook her head. "What will you do all weekend?" she giggled at him.

"Be bored I guess unless," Evan flashed her a charming smile.

"I let you lock up for me and take some books for the weekend," Kaitlynne took the books and put them in the check in pile. "Again."

"Please? I'll make you dinner tomorrow," Evan offered hoping Kaitlynne would bite as he knew she was interested in him even thought he wasn't in her for anything more than friendship.

"Ok. Meet me in the spot," she winked and went back to work getting things ready for close while Evan went to one of the many areas of the library where the security cameras couldn't tape.

Evan leaned his back against row of books with his arms fold over his plaid shirt tapping his foot. He felt bad using Kaitlynne like this, using her feelings. He knew he was gay, but he just didn't let anyone know that except the few men he met in clubs.

"Evan!" She smiled bounding over. "Here you go," she placed the keys in his hand. "So, dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah just come around at six and I'll have something bubbling on the stove," Evan gave a sweet smile.

"Sounds like a plan. So you remember how to lock up from last time," Kaitlynne batted her eyelashes.

"I remember. Thanks so much for this," Evan gave her a friendly hug.

"No problem I trust you," she smiled. "You've got to go stay in the shadows for five minutes after the lights are out just to make sure everyone is gone."

"I will."

"Don't stay too long you're a bigger book worm than me," she wave walking back down the aisle. "Bye."

"Later."

Evan took to the shadows and waited for the lights to turn out. He couldn't find love besides his love of books. This isn't to say he wasn't having sex because he was. Evan frequented various gay clubs looking for love however all he found was sex. Evan longed for a home, a loving partner and the almost impossible for a gay man, children. At twenty seven he was starting to lose hope of ever finding just a steady boyfriend.

One by one the rows of light went out and Evan stood there with his thoughts still oblivious to the twin set of icy eyes on him. This wasn't the first time the icy blue eyes had been trained on Evan, they had been watching him for months since the first night he spent the night in the library, their library.

"Yes princess tonight," the tall man picked up the small girl. "Remember all I have told you about when this night came?"

"I do, Papa," she glowed with excitement. "I cannot wait."

Five minutes past and Evan began searching through the long rows of books. Running his fingers over the spines inhale their scent wishing it was the scent of a man, a lover. He continued on until he came to the back of the library where it was open and there were tables to sit and read at.

"What the," Evan shook his head and blinked several times. Standing before him was a small brunette girl with stunning grey blue eyes wearing a cute pink dress with matching ribbons in her hair. "Are, are you lost sweetie?"

"No, but I can't find my dolly," she curtsied. "Will you help me?" Evan didn't know what to do there was no way this little girl got locked in the library too, maybe this was a dream.

"I'll help you," Evan held out his had to her.

"Oh thank you," she walked over and took his hand.

"No problem, what your name?" Evan looked down at her think how adorable and polite she was.

"Alanna."

"Where are your parents?" Evan followed Alanna as she led him around the library in search for her dolly.

"My Papa is nearby," she smiled.

"Won't he be mad that you're with a stranger?" Evan kneeled down to her height looking around.

"You're not a stranger, Papa and I have seen you many times Evan," Evan was stunned when she said his name because he had not given it to her.

"How do you know my name?" Evan looked into her eyes realizing the eyes looking back were older than the face surrounding.

"I've seen you here before when I was with my Papa. Several times actually," she giggled and Evan was amazed at how well her language skills were for what appeared to be a four year old.

"But you've never spoken to me or has your Papa," he looked at girl finding her eyes an enticing grey blue.

"No but Papa says your special," Alanna crawled on her knees along the bottom row of books looking for the lost doll.

"Where is your Papa," Evan fiddled with his glasses following her.

"He's here. Once we find my dolly I'll take you to him, Evan," she explained. They continued on their search Evan wondering why he was helping this girl. The more he looked at her the more he wish he would be able to have a daughter like her, sweet, innocent and polite.

"What's that?" Evan saw a piece of pink fabric.

"Oh! Here it is my Bella dolly!" Alanna clapped her hands together and scurried towards her prized dolly.

"So she's all safe and undamaged?" Evan watched the little girl hug the toy.

"Yes, my Papa will reward you for helping me," she grinned showing her teeth. Evan did a double take at the pearly white teeth, fangs? No probably just his imagination.

"I don't need a reward I was glad to help such a sweet girl," Evan felt his heart warm as she took his hand this time he noted it was oddly cold.

"Let's go see Papa," she pulled him towards the back of the library.

"Alright," Evan agreed wanting to make sure she arrived to her Papa safely. They walked through a door in to a backroom filled with really old books and boxes.

"Can you lift this?" Alanna batter her eyes and pointed at a large grate.

"Why," Evan didn't understand why they needed to go through it.

"This is the way home, please I can't do it myself," she sucked her lower lip in and Evan could tell she was fibbing and could lift that on her own. Evan thought about it and his own boring existence, he had nothing to lose by following her. Besides this could all just be a dream and he could wake with some book in his hand.

"Ok," Evan lifted the grate up and Alanna jumped down then he did the same. They walked down the dark tunnel of sewer, take only one turn and they arrived at what was a steal door that blended in with the wall.

"This is home. Papa is in here," She went to open the door.

"But you said he was in the library," Evan retort wanting to see he could obtain more information.

"We're under the library silly so technically we're still in the library," Alanna pushed the door open.

Evan was skeptical at what would be on the other side of the door. Expecting cold brick walls and water dripping from the ceiling he was shocked at what was before him. He was in a study like room with a bookcase one side of the room, couch across the middle and a small fire place. It was all very home like and cozy. "Wow its nice in here," Evan let his eyes wander more.

"Glad you think so," came a low velvet voice from the shadows.

"Papa!" Alanna ran into the room and jumped up hugging a man Evan hadn't noticed before. "I brought Evan home!"

"I see my dear. Evan please come in have a seat," the man held his daughter while extending his arm to offer the couch to Evan.

"Ok," Evan in closing the door behind him nervously sitting on the couch. "Your daughter says you know me?"

"You could say that I've had my eye on you," he set Alanna down after whispering something to her. The small girl got onto the couch with Evan cuddling close to him. "Where are my manner's you don't even know my name."

"No I don't," Evan kept his eyes on the tall man. He had really short brown hair, icy grey blue eyes like the girl's, his skin was pale yet seemed a bit tan. He wore black leather pants and a crimson silk long sleeved shirt.

"My name is Randal, but just call me Randy," the man uncorked a bottle and pour a single crimson wine from it. "Thirsty?" he handed the glass to Evan.

"Uh, yeah thank you," Evan looked at the red liquid sniffing it smelling a fruity aroma before taking a sip.

"It's wine but it does look like blood doesn't it, but why would I give you blood," Randy smirked.

"Yeah no one drinks blood," Evan laughed nervously. Randy moved down to Alanna and kissed her head.

"Sweetie, remember what we discussed?" he stroked her hair and looked at he with a father's love.

"Yes, so its time," she stood up as Randy nodded. Alanna bounced over to the couch and crawled next to Evan a kiss on the cheek. "I hope to see you again, thank you."

"Why wouldn't you see me again," Evan was confused as she slipped off the couch and padded out of the room.

"Many people only ever see us once," Randal came and sat by Evan. "She's truly hoping you won't be one of those."

"I've got to be dreaming," Evan muttered before deciding to look at Randy. "Why are you both down here?"

"It's safe," the tall man leaned back putting his arm over the back of the couch. "Evan your intelligent person and you questioned that drink. Ask me the question that's burning in your eyes."

Evan looked into those cold eyes and swallowed hard this couldn't be real, could it? If what he was, he would probably be dead anyway what did he have to lose. "You're not human are you or Alanna? Why else would this be safe."

"I thought you would be more specific than not human, but you are correct," Randy ran his fingers through Evan's hair watching him stiffen. "Be calm."

"Be calm you expect me to be calm! I'm dinner aren't I," Evan sat paralyzed figuring attempting to run would be futile. Randy busted out laughing grabbing his side as he bent forward.

"If you were," he was trying to get his words out but could not stop laughing. "Dinner, phew, you would have been dead the moment you laid eyes on my daughter."

"Glad I amuse you," Evan grumbled glaring at the creature he sat beside. "What exactly are you and why am I here?"

"You do more than amuse me," Randy licked his lips. "Vampire, sit still I've already eaten tonight. Why are you here will its requires quite a detailed explanation."

"I'm a good listener," Evan folded his arms over his chest his mind screaming that this was the last night of his life.

"I know I've watched you from afar for a while," Randy bowed his head feeling bad for having spying.

"Alanna mentioned that," Evan seen the man, the vampire before him wasn't a fully heartless creature.

"I'll start from the beginning," Randy looked up his eyes somewhat distance. "Myself and Alanna have been like this for over fifty years now. That's not a long time in a vampire's life span. Anyhow, as you saw Alanna is only four but she speaks with a greater intelligence and that is because she does not age and neither do I. "

"Vampire basics," Evan saw sorrow in Randy's eyes. "Not aging, confined to the night, hated by all, I've read a lot of books."

"Those books aren't all accurate," Randy chuckled.

"I don't except you to sparkle," Evan joked.

"Good. I don't," the vampire grinned showing his gleaming white fangs. "Let me get on with my story then. My wife died in child birth leaving me to raise Alanna alone. Things went well I tried finding a suitable replacement for my wife but found every woman I met I was just disgusted with. Years went by and Alanna got sick."

Evan watch Randy bit his lip and fiddle with his hands obviously this was a subject was something that bothered him. "She wasn't going to get better would she?"

"No it was cancer and back then there weren't the treatments there are today. I was going to watch the only thing I had left in the world die," the vampire stood up off the couch.

"What about your parents?" Evan was starting to feel for the monster and his story.

"They had passed already. I just couldn't lose her," Randy put his hand to stone wall resting his head on it. "Then one night I was out drinking my pain away and a vampire found me intoxicated. Said I was to beautiful to kill told me I would remain like this forever. Took me to some dark place and changed me against my will," he paused in his story telling.

Evan walked over to the man that could easily kill him and stroked his back through the crimson silk shirt. The small man wanted to say something however he just wasn't sure what.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything it just the first I've ever told all this too," Randy turned from the wall and placed his hand gently on Evan's shoulder.

"How did you know..." Evan felt a cold finger pressed to his lips.

"Your eyes told me," the older man smiled. "When I awoken as a vampire I immediately went home to find Alanna had been taken in the day to the hospital and was not expected to live through the night. I went to her sat by her and she asked me Daddy when I am going to get better. I told her when she got to heaven where mommy was," Randy led Evan to sit back on the couch with him.

"What made you change her, it was you right," Evan saw the tears form in the grey crystal eyes.

"Yes it was me," the vampire blinked fighting tears as he thought of the one thing he resented and yet was happy he did. "She ask me if I'd be there to and I had to tell her no because I knew I could only go to hell. She said she wanted to go to hell too. That she didn't want to be without me. I told her hell was forever and she would suffer like she was now and she said when I was around it didn't hurt. So I turned her."

"Does she hate you for it?" Evan saw a small collection of dolls over in the corner.

"No. We both have days where we wish we could go back but our bond, our blood I guess is thicker than water," Randy sighed a sigh of relief having his sad tale told.

"I guess this is the part where you're like some hero duo of vampires killing only animals or criminals," Evan hoped.

"I kill whatever I feel like eating I don't pick and choose, there is no discrimination," Randy showed his fangs.

"I'm not leaving alive then," Evan dropped his head. Evan thought about it all he wanted was love and he had sought after it for so long he knew the life he wanted wasn't going to come about for a gay man.

"Alive, no, but you might see Alanna again," the older man tilted Evan's head up so he could look into the brown eyes. "I've watched you for months, after I first saw you in the library. I wanted to kill you but the more I watched you at your home, in clubs, all over the more I wanted you for something more than your blood."

"Want me? you mean?" Evan covered his mouth at the realization at what was being offered.

"You're shocked, understandable but you're not appalled by the thought," Randy slid closer placing a hand on Evan's tight. "A happy family just you, Alanna and I. I've heard you say it when your alone a family of your own is all you desire I'll give it to you."

"This isn't something I can just decide in a night," Evan moved Randy's hand his leg and got off the couch thinking he should try to leave.

"Wait," Randy grabbed Evan's hand pulling him to his chest. "You don't have to decide now there is plenty of time. Just stay for now," Randy stroked Evan's cheek. "You're safe, love."

"Love, how can you love me you don't know me!" Evan tried to pull out of the embrace but found his vampire captor much too strong.

"Like I said I've watched you for months I know a lot about you. Your homosexual, you're studying for a bachelor of arts to be a teacher, you enjoy fantasy novels, you don't care for blondes. Shall I go on?" Randy brushed his lips over Evan's temple.

"What!" Evan wondered how much Randy did know about him.

"Evan I've seen you with others you just lie there. They don't please you. I can please you forever," Randy grazed his fangs over the shell of Evan's ear.

"Maybe that's just how I am during sex," Evan struggled more wanting to escape.

"No its not I've seen you alone," Randy chuckled. "On your bed, spread out, beautiful."

"You watched me! Wait you think I'm..." Evan stopped fighting.

"Extremely, you don't need to choose your fate this night but let me give you pleasure that no normal man can give you," Randy cupped Evan's face brushing his lips over the smaller man's.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Evan felt his heart racing all his thoughts flowing at a mile a minute.

"You don't," Randy dropped his voice low and seductive.

Evan wasn't sure what to believe. He could try to leave but how did he know Alanna wasn't waiting in the sewers to kill him. It was just sex, sex with a vampire which could lead to his freedom, his death or something else. Death didn't scare him it was that something else, did he want that dark gift that Randy had already offered, to live in this family Evan just could decide yet. But did he really have any way to control his fate.

"Kill me then," Evan closed his eyes. "I figure if I don't choose the change it's my destiny anyway."

"I'd rather make you feel alive," Randy picked up Evan and put him over his shoulder.

"Alive?" Evan gave up resisting as the vampire carried him into another room.

"You're willing to give your life then you're willing to let me have your body for a night," Randy placed Evan down on soft stain sheets. Evan realized Randy was referring to sex.

"Whatever," Evan looked away he wouldn't feel anything it would just be like all other one night stands he had.

"Why are you playing so hard to get," Randy began unbuttoning his shirt. "This is all for you," he left the shirt open and climbed on the bed next to Evan. "You don't think all that I'm telling you is real."

"No I believe your a vampire, its your feelings I don't believe," Evan avioded the icy gaze. "I'm just a snack your only playing with your food. You we're playing with me when you told me all about past."

Randy stood like a sentinel he understood all the living man was saying there was no reason for him to believe him. No reason for him to want a life of death, aside from Alanna, Randy had never made another vampire. He wasn't sure he could do it without consent. Only when the moment came would he know.

"Alanna wants a mother but I learned moons ago I no longer desired women so she said another companion would do, she chose you as much as I did," Randy gazed down at Evan placing his hand around the young man's throat careful of his strength so he did not break it.

"Just because the two of you think I would be some sort of match made in hell, I know nothing of either of you to base my choice on if I have one," Evan put his hands around the shirt covered arm of the vampire that was gripping his throat.

"I told you I wouldn't make you choice tonight," Randy purred. "Your eyes a beautiful let me see them fully," he loosened his hand from around Evan's throat so he could remove the young man's glasses. "Like chocolate."

"Something you don't eat," Evan quipped.

"I use to and I remember its texture, it's a lot like blood," the vampire licked his dry lips. "I want to taste you, just your lips I won't bite," Randy lend down close his icy lips just centimeters above Evan's. Evan looked up into the icy grey blue eyes that were staring down into his soul. He was either dreaming or dead he knew a vampire couldn't be trusted not to lie. All he was a food source or a companion by force.

"Alright," Evan closed his eyes as the cold lips pressed to his. Randy was the only one kissing Evan lay unmoving not sure what he wanted to do. He could tell the vampire was a good kisser and if he gave back it would probably turn into a devastating kiss but would that be like opening Pandora's box. He knew that saying you only live once truly applied to this situation and returned the kiss.

Randy let a tiny moan escape as the kiss was returned, doubling his efforts he ran his tongue over Evan's bottom lip hoping that he would be able to show Evan that they were a like through this physical encounter, even though it was a small hope.

The lips parted and the chilled tongue entered Evan feeling his hot breath bring a type of warm life to the appendage as it stroked the roof of his mouth. Randy took a chance with the small man beneath him has he did not want to scare him off from the kiss but he need this to progress. Gently his stroked his hand up and down Evan's side while his other hand went behind Evan's head pulling him further in the kiss.

Evan felt his body reacting to having Randy on top of him lightly shifting around as they kissed. Evan knew if he got much harder his captor would feel it and probably would want more. Evan didn't understand why a beautiful deadly person like Randy would want someone plain and boring like him it didn't add up to anything but him being a meal. It certainly didn't equal having Evan stay at his side looking unworthy of his potential maker.

Breaking the kiss Randy looked down smiling as Evan panted for air. "I forgot you need to breath."

"Yeah I do," Evan gasped. "You're good."

"Years of practice, I can show you more if you like," the vampire rocked his hips downward as he slid his shirt off revealing to Evan that his arms were full covered in tattoos.

"When did you get these?" Evan ran his hands up Randy's arms without thinking.

"Years ago ink stays vibrant in dead flesh," the vampire chucked reminding Evan of what he was.

"Uh, right," Evan paused in his touching.

"I'm just a hybrid man Evan, ignore the non man part of me and let enjoy each other until the sun comes up. Might help you make your choice," Randy smiled softly lowering his eyes to look at Evan's neck.

The choice that Evan knew he didn't have that death was the only option. "I don't have a choice I'm not stupid, it's turned or death."

Randy got off Evan and the bed walking over to an armoire. "Go, I won't follow I just want you to believe me, to trust me."

Evan sat up on the edge of the bed staring at the lines of black ink on Randy's back. Go the word echoed in Evan's mind go to where to what his empty apartment, a life without love. "Where's your daughter how do I know she's not waiting for me?"

"Off feeding she is most likely far from here as we do not kill near our home," Randy closed his eyes letting Evan's scent tickle his nose. "I can understand your mistrust if the rolls were reversed I wouldn't be so trusting either."

"You don't know half of what I'm thinking," Evan replied.

"No, I don't because I wasn't given a choice I was just changed," Randy spun to face the younger man.

"I don't have a choice you're just playing mind games with me," Evan snapped. "You're going to kill or change me, since I know what you are you are not just going to let me live to tell the world."

"You wouldn't tell and if you did no one would believe you they'll just think you had a nightmare or have been reading too much fiction again like they always tease," the tattoo vampire placed his hand o n Evan's shoulder. "They only see you for what you do not who you are, I see you differently."

"You see me as food, they just don't see me."

"Your skin does taste sweet but no, I see you a partner someone that I believe can understand me and my daughter," Randy closed the gap between them brushing his lips over Evan's. "I just realize it will take time."

Randy stole a kiss from Evan hoping it would convince him to stay to make his decision in this underground home. Evan responded to the kiss more willingly he couldn't resist the skilled lips and tongue.

"Why am I not leaving," Evan mummer between kisses.

"Because your heart knows what it wants," Randy lead Evan back towards the bed. "Your mind is just getting in the way."

Evan didn't answer he just wrapped his arms around Randy's neck deepen the kiss against his better judgment as the back of his legs hit the bed. Randy started unbuttoning Evan plaid shirt running his cold finger tips over the exposed flesh making Evan shiver.

The vampire pushed the shirt off revealing Evan's lightly freckled flesh. It was fire meeting ice as their chests touched with the human warmth transferring to Randy making his skin seem alive. Hands roamed over exposed skin exploring the ridges, dents and planes drawing soft moans and whimpers from each other.

Randy's hands traveled to Evan's ass squeezing firmly as he rutted their hips together making sure Evan's bulge met his. His lips trailed down Evan's face to his neck testing his will power as his sucked on it making sure not to puncture it with his fangs.

"See you can trust me," Randy rolled his hips forward as his lapped at the bruising skin enjoying the salty sweet taste.

"No, I can't but I might as well enjoy my death," Evan fell backwards onto the bed. Randy just shook his head and leaned forward placing one hand on the bed and other of Evan's cloth covered groin massaging it, feeling how hard he was.

"No death but lots of enjoyment," he grinned showing the sharp fangs which seemed a bit longer. Flicking his wrist elegantly he popped the buttons of Evan's fly revealing the tented boxers beneath. "You don't need these," Randy pulled the pants off tossing them to the floor.

"What about yours?" Evan looked up from where he was laying motioning his hand at Randy's pants.

"Later," Randy pushed Evan's legs wide apart crawling between them. "I smell no fear from you, it's a nice change," he nuzzled Evan's cock through the soft material of the boxers. "I wonder if I can scare you," Randy growled and bit down the fabric. Evan gasped loudly as he heard the cloth rip from his groin. His eyes wide he looks at Randy would had the blue fabric of his boxers hanging from his mouth a fang peeking through the cloth.

"Yeah you kind of scared me," Evan panted while Randy removed the remain shreds of cloth from Evan.

"You look exquisite," Randy traced his finger tips over the tops if Evan's thighs. "And delicious," he grasped Evan's shaft lapping at the white droplets on the tip. "There is another liquid I like besides blood and I will draw it from you."

"Oh god," Evan swore as Randy wrapped his lips around the mushroom shaped head careful of his fangs. Focusing on the tip Randy rubbed his thumbs in the creases of Evan's hip lines. Relaxing his throat Randy went down humming when he felt the head brush the back of his throat making Evan squirm.

Lift the cock up older man teased his tongue up the under belly tracing the veins. "I don't get to do this enough," Randy licked his tongue up and down all around the shaft giving each bit of flesh equal attention. "I love it," he pulled at the loose skin of Evan's dusky sac.

"Yeah I'm loving it too," Evan closed his eyes rest his forearm over them. The feelings were intense for him, Randy was by far the best lover he had been with and he was only going down on him. Yet while the best, he was the worst because he this sinfully exotic night would be his last.

Randy bobbed his head up and down now lightly grazing his fangs over the sensitive flesh. Evan trying hard to control his body from bucking up as it could cause an accidental cut. But as Randy returned his attention to the tip Evan's control slip and he pushed up. Randy's eyes flashed with lust as the metallic liquid touch his tongue.

Randy's eyes rolled back fighting his instincts and remove is mouth. Seeing the crimson run down over Evan's cock turn him on even more, the blood lust rising. "Your scent, I'm sorry," Randy dipped his head to lap at the blood.

Evan knew this was it he would be the first vampire victim to be drained by the cock. He knew he should be screaming, fighting but as the soft laps continue he had to sit up and watch. Randy wasn't drinking from him just teasing out the tiny red drops until he stopped bleeding. The vampire placed one last kiss and made his way up Evan's body to kiss him on the lips.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Randy stroked the dark hair. "All the trust I thought I earned is gone."

"No you've earned more," Evan smiled realizing that Randy still had the a some type of soul when it came to some things.

"Really? Enough that we could?" Randy gave a sexy smirk pressing his hips against Evan's.

"Yeah," Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's tattooed neck and pulled him down for a kiss. As the kissed Randy removed his pants so he was nude atop of Evan making sure they had as much bodily contact as possible.

Randy reached over and picked up an amber vial from the bed side table and start running his teeth down Evan's neck and chest till he was perched back between the young man's legs. Uncorking the vial he poured the liquid it contained over his fingers.

"This will be cold at first," Randy ran his finger around the ridge of Evan's entrance.

"It's not bad," Evan inhaled sharply as Randy pushed it in to the first knuckle. "Just curious does this sting as a vampire?"

"No your body can handle more so it does, I first thought it would be the same," Randy moved his finger in circular motion opening Evan.

"Then you had sex with another vamp?" Evan grunted out as the finger was in up to the third knuckle.

"No, but I bought a dildo. I've never bottomed and I've never had sex with another vampire," Randy started pushing a second finger in. "I haven't had many lovers to be quite honest."

"I'm sure most don't make it past the first kiss right?" Evan joked knowing that the goodbye kiss from Randy would be his last.

"Pretty much," Randy let a low moan go in his throat loving the tight feeling of Evan's body around his fingers wanting to feel it around his shaft. Randy desiring to be inside pulled his fingers out making Evan whimper with the loss.

Stroking his shaft to full hardness Randy lean down resting a hand on the pillow Evan's head was on. Evan stared up into Randy's eyes, the eyes of a killer knowing that he could die just as be fucked right now. Evan just let that fear, adrenaline and maybe passion for the vampire race though him as he felt the tip of Randy's cock swipe over his entrance twice before pushing the head in.

"Want me to pull back," Randy asked pressing his forehead to Evan's while holding his hips steady.

"No, your skin temperature numbs it," Evan winked jokingly as Randy inched in a bit more gaining a gasp.

"Not numb enough though," Randy chuckled wiggling his hips back and worth slowly helping Evan adjust more before going in all the way. Randy kissed Evan's temple letting a hand lace into his hair while the other stroked Evan's side. "You feel so soft and inviting."

Evan lifted his legs up and secured them around Randy's waist giving the eternal man a sign that it was okay to move. Moving his hand from Evan's hair to his hip Randy began to move. It was a steady and even pace that wouldn't get either man to his pinnacle but it was none the less pleasurable.

"You don't feel so cold now," Evan brought his hand up to turn Randy's head so he could kiss him.

"I don't really feel body temperature," Randy murmured into the kiss as he swirled his hip making Evan groan out.

They continued to kiss as Randy griped Evan's hips tighter so he could make more powerful deep thrusts into the younger man's lithe body. Evan's mind was starting to fog from the fact that it wasn't a man above him but a monster. All Evan could feel was his prostate being hit and the sensations Randy was giving him would it really be that bad to throw his life away and have this for all of time?

Randy growled and tossed his head back as Evan ran his nails down his back. There was no doubt in Randy's mind at all when it came to Evan, he knew what he wanted and was willing to work to for the man beneath him. Randy wanted eternity with him, to show him that this life had more positives than negatives.

They were both moaning and swearing as Randy continuously increased his speed until his balls smacked Evan's sweat slicked skin. Evan's chocolate eyes looked up into Randy's stormy ones and saw no sign of fatigue; he looked like he could go all night.

"It's ok I know what your thinking but I'll cum soon after you," Randy curled his lips in a wick grin and wrapped his hand around Evan's wet cock pumping briskly.

"You sure…I'm already so close, fuck, without your touch," Evan closed his eyes fighting his orgasm.

"But you want my touch, don't you?" Randy whispered circling his thumb over the tip.

"Yes," Evan squirmed thrashing his head back and forth.

"You want this, do you want me?" Randy twisted his hand around the smaller man's cock as he pounded into him.

"I do want you," Evan moan as he felt his release spread through his body. Evan moved his head again leaving it sideways exposing his neck to Randy, who could see the main artery pulsing.

"Do you want this forever?" Randy liked his lips as he felt Evan convulse under him his orgasm washing over him spray both their mid sections with cum.

"Oh god yes," Evan cried out from the intensity of his orgasm and not as an answer to Randy's question as his brain was too sexually fog to truly have heard it. Randy knew this but this had been his plan all along.

Randy opened his mouth his fangs gleaming as he swiftly sunk them in to Evan's neck. The blood flowed through his mouth and down his throat it was the sweetest he had ever tastes and sent him into orgasm has he release inside the dying man.

Evan struggled beneath Randy but his vampire strength was too much to fight. As he felt his life fade from him he recalled his vital mistake, he said forever. Forever in death. Randy forced himself off Evan. Evan could see make out Randy's form through his dimming eyes. He could see the blood running from Randy's mouth, over his chin dripping down on to the well muscled chest.

Randy brought his wrist to his mouth and bit himself and pressed his bleeding wrist to Evan's lips. "Drink from me," Randy pushed Evan's sweat soaked bangs back and looked into the fading brown eyes. "Please drink, stay with me."

The drops of blood from Randy's wrist slid between Evan's barely parted lips. Slowly the liquid worked its wicked ways on Evan and the young man latched onto Randy wrist and drank in earnest. With each passing moment he enjoyed the taste more and more as started craving it. "Enough," Randy snarled feeling his head become light.

Randy pushed Evan way from his wrist and saw the young man wide eyed as the change continued within him. Evan clutched his sides groaning and rolling around nude on the bed. Randy stood and hastily dressed himself in his pants and shirt on leaving it unbuttoned. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. "Alanna are you back I need his first meal," Randy smiled as he saw his daughter dragging a body behind her.

"Right here, Papa," Randy saw it was Evan's friend from the library.

"Fitting," Randy lifted up her body up and carried it in the bedroom. "Stay here for a moment until he settles," he pointed at the door frame worried that Evan's change could turn violent.

"Okay, I'm so excited," Alanna's eyes went wide when she notice Evan was naked. She turned back too and blushed as Randy chuckled at the childlike innocence she still had.

"I am too, princess," Randy placed the unconscious girl on the bed and offered her neck to the new born vampire. Evan killed Kaitlynne, his friend without being fully aware of his actions, as the hunger was just too strong to control. "That's enough," Randy pulled the dead body away and quickly covered it with the blood stained sheet from the bed so Evan wouldn't see who he fed from.

"So dizzy, my insides hurt," Evan sat up clutching his sides.

"That will be over by tomorrow. Do you hate me?" Randy sat on the bed and offered Evan his pants. Evan took his pants and then slapped Randy across the face.

"You said I'd have longer than tonight to think about it," Evan pulled his pants on.

"But the sun is up now," Alanna giggled from the doorway turning to face her father and Evan once Randy indicated Evan was dressed. "The night was over about an hour ago."

"I kept my word and you agreed to the change," Randy gave a cocky smirk. "In the throes of ecstasy."

"Son of a," Randy put his hand over Evan's mouth before he could complete the phrase.

"Not in front of our daughter," Randy smiled and made Evan realize he might have got his biggest wish in the evilest of ways.


End file.
